


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Archie walks away in 4x01 after talking about the memories with his father, Betty goes in to check on him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 29





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> When Archie walks away in 4x01 
> 
> R.I.P Luke Perry <3

Archie gets up, clearly upset after talking about memories of his father and leaves the others in his backyard, Betty gets up to follow him but Veronica interupts her “maybe we should just give him some space B.” she says nicely. I mean of course Betty knew that people needed space when they’re upset, but this was different, this was her best friend and she needed to be there for him. “I’ll be okay V, it’s Archie, I'm just going to make sure he's okay” she says walking up the porch into the house. When she walked into the house she looked around, thinking about old childhood memories of Archie and her listening to records in the room she was currently standing in. As she slowly walked through the house, Archie was nowhere to be found, she worryingly ran through the house, calling his name softly, that was until she walked into the garage, what she saw broke her heart into a million pieces, Archie sitting against the car him and his dad worked on, his knees against his chest. She slowly sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. The two friends sat there for 10 minutes in silence besides for the sniffles that would come from Archie every once in a while. Betty could only wonder what was going through his head right now, she knows how much Archie loved his father. Archie finally decided to break the silence “i’m the worst son, I didn’t even say goodbye” Betty knew that wasn’t true at all, Archie was the best son any father could ever have, She wished that he knew that.“Archie, you're a lot of things, but a terrible son is definitely not one of them, your father would not be mad at you for this, don’t put yourself down like that.” she explained rubbing his knee. Archie looked at her with the most heartbreaking eyes she has ever seen in her life. “It just hurts, Betty, my dad was the only pure part of Riverdale left, and now he’s gone and-’’ he drifts off to cry more as Betty reaches over and wraps her arms around his muscular body. Both teens are crying now and Betty starts to think about how much she loved Fred, they had a bond, she loved him like he was her father. Fred and Betty’s bond was stronger than her own dad’s bond with her. They were crying and holding each other tight for as long as they can remember until Betty pulls away. “Archie, you should go lay down, come on” she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the cold ground. Betty watches as Archie finally lays down and she finally notices his facial features after crying, his once happy and joyful eyes were now red and gloomy. His small lips that formed a smile every time he looked at her were now forming a frown that could be seen from miles away. She hated to see Archie sad, he was the most selfless person in Riverdale, he deserved to be happy but he wasn't and it killed her. She pulled the covers over Archie as he settled in then sat on his bed. “It’s gonna be okay, Archie, I promise” she says shutting her eyes tight as a tear drips down her face, he nods, the nod is not very convincing but she will take it for now. Drifting away from her thoughts, Betty looks up to see Archie starting to drift off to sleep so she starts to slowly get up trying to be as quiet as possible she finally makes it to the door and is about to open it. “Betty?’ Archie says softly “yes?’  
“Stay with me? Please.” “of course” Betty says with no hesitation, this was her best friend and she would do anything to make him feel better, she climbs on his bed, laying down next to him and feeling his arms wrap around her. As Betty drifts off to sleep she feels safe,Archie has always been her safe place but this time it felt diffrent, this is exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small oneshot!
> 
> Again, R.I.P Luke Perry he will forever be missed <3


End file.
